The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a steerable suspension system having a steering lockout feature.
A steerable suspension system typically has a steering knuckle attached at each opposite end of an axle thereof. It is at times desirable to prevent the steering knuckles from rotating, thereby temporarily preventing the suspension system from being steered. This may be the case, for example, when traveling at high speed or when backing up.
Various means of locking out a steerable suspension system have been used in the past. For example, tripover mechanisms, actuators pushing plungers toward and against steering knuckles, locking shock systems and actuators attached to brackets have been used. However, most of these are either unreliable, heavy, made up of relatively expensive nonstandard components, or time-consuming to assemble or manufacture.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that it would be quite desirable to provide a steerable suspension system which includes a steering lockout feature that uses industry standard components, is reliable, is relatively light in weight and may be readily and conveniently manufactured and assembled. It is accordingly one of the objects of the present invention to provide such a steerable suspension system.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, a steerable suspension system is provided which includes a unique steering lockout feature.
In one aspect of the invention, an engagement member is displaced through an axle of the suspension system and into engagement with another engagement member attached to a tie rod. This configuration places the engagement members in close proximity to each other in a way that eliminates or reduces the amount of bracketry needed and, thus, reduces the weight and complexity of the system.
In another aspect of the invention, one of the engagement members is displaced in a tube extending through the axle. This configuration is easily and inexpensively manufactured and gives superior support to the engagement member, as compared to an engagement member depending upon a bracket attached to the axle for its support.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an actuator displaces one of the engagement members through the axle. The actuator maybe attached to the tube extending through the axle. In this manner, the tube also provides enhanced support for the actuator. Alternatively, the tube may be externally attached to the axle.